gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality
|season = 2 |number = 19 |image = S2e19 mayor mabel.jpg |code = 618G-220 |story = |written = Jeff Rowe Alex Hirsch |storyboards = Emmy Cicierega Sabrina Cotugno Alonso Ramirez Ramos Ben Holm Vaughn Tada (uncredited) |directed = Matt Braly |aired = November 23, 2015 (Disney XD) February 12, 2016 (Disney Channel) |ratings = 1.7 |international = November 28, 2015 (Canada) July 16, 2016 (Philippines) March 25, 2016 (Germany) April 29 2016 (Italy) May 8, 2016 (Turkey) May 28, 2016 (the Netherlands) |previous = Weirdmageddon Part 1 |next = Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls}} " ", is the 19th episode of the second season of Gravity Falls, ''the thirty-ninth episode overall and the penultimate episode of the entire series. It premiered on November 23, 2015. This is the second episode in the Weirdmageddon story arc. Official overview Dipper, Soos, and Wendy must save Mabel from a strange new world, while Bill's forces plan their next move. Synopsis The episode begins on the fourth day of Weirdmageddon. Manly Dan is turned to stone, and Sprott is seen holding a triangular sign. He is convinced that if he accepts Bill Cipher's ways of life, he and others will be spared. However, he too is turned to stone and brought to Bill's pyramid fortress, the Fearamid. Bill clinks a golden Ford and announces the latest successes, which include turning citizens of the barren wasteland once known as Gravity Falls into stone to be used as a throne for Bill. Suddenly, Lazy Susan is the one exception seen coming to, and then later going back into unconsciousness. He announces his plan to take Weirdmageddon worldwide, and the demons make their way toward the edge of Gravity Falls. But instead of escaping to the rest of the world, they hit a shield and ricochet back toward Bill's fortress. Bill is angry about the failure, and told his injured friends to "walk it off!" Dipper, Wendy, and Soos enter Mabel's Prison Bubble. After taking a few steps, the floor begins to shatter and Soos grabs Dipper and Wendy, expecting a hard fall and exposing his wish to die hugging. Instead they land on a bounce house, surprised that this is Mabel's prison. Composed of animated plush animals and many of Mabel's idols and imaginary beings, such as Duck-tective, Aoshima, a gigantic Waddles (who serves as the world's transportation) and Xyler and Craz whom appear to offer to take the mesmerized group on a grand tour, an offer which cannot be rejected, literally. On the tour, Xyler and Craz introduces the group to Mabeland, "better than perfection", and with no rules, except one, which the two withhold, since they believed no one would ever want to break it. They arrive at a beach, crowded with more of Mabel's fantasy creatures. Penguins arrive with bowls of punch, which Soos nearly consumes before Dipper slaps it out of his hand, reminding them that this world was created by Mabel's delusions and brought to life with Bill's dark powers, advising them not to get comfortable in Mabeland. Asking where Mabel is, Xyler and Craz reveals she was in the tallest tower in Mabeland, guarded by two muscular waffles with knives for spears. The group storms the tower, with Soos taking a bite out of the guards and Wendy defeating the other before breaking down the door. The group urges some partying animals to flee, then rush up the tower into a dark room. Mabel, lying asleep on a bed, is picked up by Soos, waking shortly after, while Wendy and Dipper barricades the doors, preventing more guards from entering. Mabel, unable to get the group's attention, uses her powers to suspend everything in the room, arranging them so that the group is seated and the guards peaceful. Mabel happily reveals that she awoke in this world, and is the ruler of it all as the mayor. Still harboring grief over being forced to grow up and leave Gravity Falls, possibly without her brother, she is overjoyed to remain in her world of fantasy, now complete with the group by her side. Dipper naturally highlights the irrationality of her actions, only to be introduced to Dippy Fresh: a replacement for Dipper in this world. Mabel is naturally more attracted to Dippy Fresh, due to his unwavering support for her, and Soos readily accepts Dippy's love of "punctuating all my sentences with a high five." Mabel assures them that they will enjoy themselves here, with everything provided to them even when they didn't know they wanted it, but Dipper tries to convince Mabel to leave. She restores the group and conjures a hamburger with pudding filling, one which Soos takes a bite out of and likes. Wendy begins to side with Dipper, taking into mind the dire state of Gravity Falls, but is interrupted by her friends, who plan to ride a monster truck filled with explosives to a high school, destroy it, and stick a plunger on the principal's head, a event that Wendy has always wanted to participate in, causing her to leave with her friends. Soos assures Dipper that he remains committed to the mission, but his resolve is broken when he is heartwarmingly reunited with his father: conjured from his own imagination as he is unable to remember how his father looked like. Dipper begs him not to give in, but fails. Dipper asks Mabel to stop them and return back to reality, asking her if fulfilling their desires is really such a great idea. However, she argues that this way everyone is happy, and urges Dipper to just embrace the pleasures of this new world, and is about to show him his desire when he rejects it and quickly leaves, to her disappointment. In the Fearamid, Bill is angered and unable to understand why they aren't able to extend their reach and leave Gravity Falls to dominate the world. He realizes that Ford is the only one able to understand the shield and contemplates his next move. He is interrupted by Keyhole, who informs him Gideon failed to stop Dipper, allowing him and his group to enter Mabel's bubble. Bill is not worried by this, calling Mabel's bubble one of his most diabolical traps yet, one that would require "a will of titanium" to resist it's temptations and escape. He asks for Gideon and tells Keyhole to "take the day off, as things got much more interesting." Dipper is found at Giggle Creek, who is beginning to accept that Mabeland truly is perfect compared to the real world, one example being how his thrown stones skip perfectly in the creek. His thoughts are voiced aloud and thus heard by Wendy, who comments on his weird behavior. She voices out her growing dislike for Mabeland, and subsequently praises Dipper for being so smart, saying that if he was older, she would be his girlfriend. While Dipper is shocked by this, she realizes that they could ask Mabel to make Dipper older so they could become an item and live together in Mabeland forever, and asks Dipper to agree and come with her by taking her hand. Dipper nearly accepts but realizes that Wendy would never say such things: she is only saying what he wants her to say. He is thus able to realize this Wendy is a temptation and only a fantasy and backs away from her. "Wendy", having been rejected by Dipper, reveals to be nothing but insects, before breaking apart and with the cockroaches crawling away. The world suddenly darkens, and a "stuffed animal tree", now revealed to be corrupted with glowing eyes, chides Dipper on his decision, with the animals warning Dipper he was always being watched. Dipper is terrified by them, but is distracted by the boy band Several Timez on a bicycle. When he turns back to the tree, it has returned to its original adorable state. Realizing how horrifying this world truly is, he announces that he had to return to reality. This causes him to break Mabeland's one rule: To never mention reality. He is suppressed by some waffle guards, who prepare to exile him back to reality forever. Dipper begs to Mabel who arrives at the scene not to allow them to do so, and she commands them to stop. The guards decide that Dipper must plead his case of "Fantasy vs Reality" in court. All of Mabeland's creatures, including the real Wendy and Soos, arrive to see the trial. The judge is temporarily distracted by a piece of rope, but quickly starts the case by listing the conditions: If Dipper wins the trial, Mabel will come with him back to reality. However, if Mabel (represented by Xyler and Craz) wins, she will stay in Mabeland, and Dipper would be banished and replaced by Dippy Fresh, who has become a town favorite. The outcome of the trial would be decided by the jury, made entirely out of clones of Mabel, just in different sweaters, who are mesmerized by Xyler and Craz. They are to begin their opening statement, and their insults to reality cause Dipper to object, however, he is quickly overruled. They bring out Mabel's scrapbook, as evidence to how horrible reality can be, and begin showcasing Mabel's memories in virtual reality in the courtroom. The first memory: October 10th, the twins second grade photo day. Mabel had done up a new hairstyle for Photo Day, and had intended for it to be the best photo day ever. However, the hairstyle was ruined when a girl stuck a piece of gum in her hair, making her distraught. Her brother, initially at a loss for words, was unable to help and this caused her to run away in tears. Xyler and Craz used this incident to justify how cruel reality was, and when Dipper argues it was just one bad day, they bring up another memory, targeted at him. This memory was of the twins in fourth grade, on Valentine's Day. Mabel had received lots of cards, while Dipper had none, causing his classmates to mock him and for him to leave in embarrassment. One classmate remarks to Mabel that he was surprised Dipper was actually Mabel's brother. Dipper argues that these all occurred in the past, but Xyler and Craz counter by arguing that Dipper had also been subject to harsh reality over the course of the summer by being rejected by Wendy, failing to stop Bill from entering into their real world and arguing with Mabel. They conclude that one should simply save themselves from that pain and instead stay here in Mabeland, where all their desires will be fulfilled, and create pug-shaped sundaes for the jury. Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein is convinced by their argument, and is about to declare Mabel the winner when Dipper interjects, claiming he had not even had a chance to give his case. The judge is skeptical, but when Dipper calls Mabel, confident of winning, to the witness stand, he overrides Mabel's objections, as he was curious to see what he had to say. Dipper begins by acknowledging he could never be as amazing as all the fantasies that Mabel had made for herself, but argues that even with all her desires fulfilled here in Mabeland, she still didn't want to stay. Mabel refuses to listen, and tries to block him out, but he presses further, claiming that it was because Mabel didn't want to grow up and have to face the horrors of high school, and life without her brother, and have to abandon Gravity Falls, ultimately leaving her childhood behind, that made her choose to stay in her delusions. Mabel attempts to deny it, but Dipper reaches out to her, asking that instead of hiding from the bad events in life, she should go through them together with the people that care for her: her family and friends. He then uses the scrapbook to show how they had overcome both incidents together. For the Photo Day incident, Dipper had shaved the center of his head, and while this made him look ridiculous, it convinced Mabel to follow suit, causing them both to have a good laugh out of it and have their photos taken. For the Valentine's Day incident, Mabel had used all her cards to form a huge card for Dipper, cheering him up. Dipper tells Mabel that as long as they face life together, just like they had over the course of the summer, and beat Bill together, they could accomplish anything, and this was what made reality so much better. He admits it was foolish of him to betray Mabel to become Ford's apprentice and miss out on growing up with Mabel. He assures her that he would reject the apprenticeship so that he could stay with Mabel after the summer. He asks her to return with him, and Mabel, convinced by the sincerity of her brother, embraces him in an awkward sibling hug, now a sincere sibling hug, against the audience's warnings. This causes Mabel's reign and control over Mabeland to be undone, and all the creatures, except Xyler and Craz, to reveal their true corrupted selves. Mabel, realizing how much she disliked the place even before the creatures revealed themselves, is terrified, and she together with Dipper, Wendy and Soos, flee the courtroom as Mabeland falls apart. They mount Waddles and raced away from the now nightmarish land. Grabbing a needle from a giant ball of yarn, Mabel rushes towards the edge of the prison bubble and destroys her world of illusions, popping the bubble and releasing the group from her prison. Mabel tells Dipper that while she was touched by his argument, he didn't need to give up the apprenticeship for her, but Dipper is decided and keeps his word, promising to stay with Mabel after the end of summer. She is surprised that reality seemed just as horrible under Bill's reign as her nightmarish prison, but Dipper assures her that now that they were together, they would restore Gravity Falls and defeat Bill. They find the town of Gravity Falls deserted, and decide to take shelter in the Mystery Shack. Hearing noises inside, they arm up and break down the door screaming. What they find are refugees, including Stan and other townsfolk and mysterious creatures of Gravity Falls, who scream back at them. Both groups are surprised to find each other alive. Just before the episode ends, Multi-Bear appears from the toilet, informing them they were out of toilet paper. Seeing both groups in shock, he asked if he had missed out on anything. In the credits, Xyler and Craz are revealed to be alive, and question reality and whether they truly exist, quoting Jean-Paul Sartre. Credits * '''Written by:' **Jeff Rowe **Alex Hirsch * Directed by: **Matt Braly * Storyboarded by: **Emmy Cicierega **Sabrina Cotugno **Alonso Ramirez Ramos **Ben Holm **Vaughn Tada (uncredited) * With the Voice Talents of **Jason Ritter as Dipper **Kristen Schaal as Mabel **Alex Hirsch as Grunkle Stan and Soos **Alfred Molina as the Multi-Bear **Jon Stewart as Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein **Danielle Fishel as Pyronica **Eric Bauza as Ernesto **Linda Cardellini as Wendy **Gregory Michael Cipes as Craz **Jennifer Coolidge as Lazy Susan **Jessica DiCicco as Tambry **John Roberts as Xyler **Patrick McHale as Hectorgon **Matt Chapman as Keyhole *'Additional Voices' **Corey Burton as Announcer **Jessica DiCicco **Matt Chapman as Paci-Fire and Sev'ral Timez **Alex Hirsch as Bill, Sev'ral Timez, and Dippy Fresh **Kevin Michael Richardson as Stuffed Animal Tree * Casting by: ** Sara Jane Sherman Production notes Character revelation *Wendy has always wanted to glue a plunger to the principal's head. *Dipper and Mabel attended Eggbert Elementary. *Soos doesn't remember what his father looks like. *Old Man McGucket is not in his survival bunker anymore. *Xyler and Craz manifested in accordance to a memory in Stan's mind which later got materialized to reality in the apocalyptic period. Series continuity *This episode continues one day after the events of the previous episode. *Sprott still acts insane due to being affected by a bubble of pure madness in the previous episode. * Residents and objects in Mabeland include: ** Duck-tective from several different episodes ** The Sir Syrup bottle from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker". ** Hoo-Ha the Owl from Hoo-Ha's Jamboree, from "Soos and the Real Girl". ** Mabel's stuffed tiger, first seen in "Tourist Trapped". ** Aoshima and one of the Flavor Pups from "The Inconveniencing". ** Shimmery Twinkleheart from "Little Gift Shop of Horrors". ** The boy that Mabel attempted to ask out in "Tourist Trapped". ** The cardboard cutout Zack and the purple rhino from "Mabel's Guide to Dating". ** Stickers from Mabel's sticktionary from "Mabel's Guide to Stickers". ** The members of Sev'ral Timez from the episode "Boyz Crazy". ** The puppy playing basketball which was on Mabel's sweater in the episode "Irrational Treasure". ** Waffles with big arms that Mabel drew in "Headhunters" are the guards. ** The Stan Bobble Head first seen in "Tourist Trapped." *Dipper's old hat from the pilot appears in a flashback. *Flashbacks from "Into the Bunker," "Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future," and "Weirdmageddon Part 1" are seen when Xyler and Craz are showing what reality is like in Mabel's Scrapbook. *Flashbacks from "Gideon Rises," "Summerween," and "Sock Opera" are seen when Dipper pleads his case for reality. *Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein is from the one of the sweaters Mabel wore in "Tourist Trapped." **The model of Judge Kitty Kitty Meow Meow Face-Shwartstein also resembles the 'kitten hands' Mable uses in Dreamscaperers to defeat Bill in the Stan's mindscape. *The jurors wear Mabel's heart sweater from "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," the strawberry sweater from "Headhunters," the hamburger sweater from "Boss Mabel," and the rainbow sweater from "The Love God". *Dipper and Mabel do the "awkward sibling hug" seen in "Tourist Trapped." **However, this time the "awkward sibling hug" is renamed a "sincere sibling hug". * Celestabellebethabelle, the Multi-Bear, Chutzpar, the Gnomes, Bats Biker, the Woodpecker guy and his wife are seen among the refugees at the Mystery Shack. *Soos' father, who was mentioned in "Blendin's Game," makes an appearance, though he is actually a facsimile from Soos' imagination due to Soos not knowing what his father actually looks like. *Dipper realizes that Wendy is not real after she winks at him. This also happened in "Into the Bunker," when Dipper needed to distinguish between Wendy and the Shapeshifter. *The "pug sundaes" are a reference to what Mabel said in the episode "A Tale of Two Stans" where she said that Ford was going to get them puppies made out of ice-cream. *When Mabel tells Dipper "I won't get in your way," when talking to him about becoming Ford's apprentice, this is similar to Stan's statement from "Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons," when he approved of Dipper spending time with Ford. *The watermelon sweater and the star sweater from "Bottomless Pit!" and "Boyz Crazy" are seen perching on a wire. Trivia *This is the last episode that storyboard artist Emmy Cicierega worked on. *This episode uses a shortened version of the Weirdmageddon theme song. * When all the Weirdmageddon Episodes were merged, the last part from Part 2 was cut and the beginning of Part 3 was used. * Soos imagined his father to be Hispanic, even though his father is White while his mother is Hispanic. * When the theme song is played backwards, the whisper angrily says "I'm watching," instead of last episode's "I'm watching you nerds." ** This may have been in relation to the attempt at shortening the (corrupted) theme song. * In Mabel's scrapbook, there was one flashback picture from "Weirdmageddon Part 1" in which Dipper was hurt by Bill, although Mabel was not present in that scene. * Dipper has had the same hat (before he got his Pine Tree hat in "Tourist Trapped") since at least the fourth grade. * The walls of the court are live action Yarn. *The throne of human suffering was foreshadowed in an online AMA by Bill, wherein he encouraged his female fans to take something psychedelic and form themselves into a human throne in the Nevada desert. Cryptograms * Once again, during the opening theme, while the title is showing, a code flashes saying "JUDYLWB IDOOV" which decodes like the code in "Tourist Trapped" to "GRAVITY FALLS". * The code "FZPO YSU BQSHZ LTLY FR LV UCC IFJ CIYHO LTEYWKQWUW II P KFASJ JKQASPJE'W LLOMKXQNFR FLWEDGI."' '''decodes with the Vigenere cipher using the keyword "'DIPPYFRESH'" to "'CRAZ AND XYLER WENT ON TO RUN THE LEGAL DEPARTMENT AT A MAJOR CHILDREN'S TELEVISION NETWORK'." **The keyword "'DIPPYFRESH'" can be found on the fence. Each letter can be found on the fence behind Fake Wendy. *In the end credits, '''1-16-19-10 9-10-19 17-19-4-5 4-6-23-8-8-19-20 15-10-5-15-20-19 4-16-19 8-23-5-4 20-6-19-23-11-5 21-23-10 10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5 18-23-5-4, 20-6-19-23-11-5 21-23-10 4-3-6-10 4-9 10-15-17-16-4-11-23-6-19-5 18-23-5-4.' decodes to WHEN ONE GETS TRAPPED INSIDE THE PAST, DREAMS CAN TURN TO NIGHTMARES FAST. Censorship Latin America *"Stupid" was replaced with "horrific" (horrendo in Spanish). de:Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality ru:Странногеддон Часть 2: Побег из реальности Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes